1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates, in general, to a failure determination method for a motor system and, more particularly, to a failure determination method for a motor system, which can classify the number of cases where a variation in the value of a position sensor of a motor is not present, and then determine whether a failure has occurred in the motor system due to the physical constraint of the rotor of the motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a motor system for controlling a motor based on the position of the rotor of the motor using the position sensor (e.g., a hall sensor or encoder), when the rotor is physically constrained, the rotor cannot be rotated, and thus a signal value sensed by the position sensor is not varied. Meanwhile, even if the position sensor fails or a fault occurs in a wire, a sensing circuit, or the like, a signal value output from the position sensor is similarly not varied. However, if there is no variation in the signal value sensed by the position sensor, it is determined that the position sensor has failed regardless of the cause of the failure. Therefore, there is a problem in that the cause of failure of the motor system cannot be exactly detected.